Impressions
by Hanae Lilandiel
Summary: Ensemble d'OS à propos du hobbit. Durincest, Bagginshield, autres couples. Délire et sérieux, il y a un peu de tout. Chaque chapitre peut être lu de manière indépendante.
1. Prologue

Bonjour à tous,

Voici donc une nouvelle fanfiction sur le hobbit. Ce n'est pas réellement une fanfiction complète, plutôt une suite d'OS sans forcément de liens entre eux.

Je travaillerai parfois sur des couple, parfois sur un personnage, parfois sur un lieu. Lorsque je travaille sur des couples, ce seront pour la plus part des relations homosexuelles, souvent du Durincest, parfois du Bagginshield, plus rarement d'autres couples.

Les OS seront essentiellement à propos des nains car c'est le peuple avec qui j'ai le plus de facilité à écrire mais il y aura probablement quelques textes à propos des hobbits ou des elfes.

Certains textes seront purement du délire, voire du PWP, mais ce sera dit avant. En règle générale, chaque chapitre sera indépendant des autres, donc vous pouvez les lire dans le désordre. Ils sont néanmoins publiés dans l'ordre chronologique.

Bonne lecture !

Hanae Lilandiel.


	2. Naissance

_Bonjour à tous et toutes !_

 _Premier réel OS de cette fiction ! Je commence par le début, c'est à dire la naissance de Kili, du point de vue de Fili. Pas de warning particulier cette fois-ci. N'hésitez pas à commenter/critiquer (de manière constructive), ça fait toujours plaisir !_

 _Bonne lecture !_

Je parle de ce jour où soudainement je n'étais plus le petit roi de la famille. Ce jour où mon frère est né, petite crevette rose hurlante que je ne comprenais pas. Je parle de ce jour où je suis devenu grand frère, responsable d'un bébé dont je ne savais que faire.

Je parle d'avant cette naissance, quand j'étais l'unique enfant de la famille chéri et aimé. Ce moment où j'ai appris que j'allais avoir un petit frère, où je n'ai pas su comment réagir. Ces moments où tout le monde préparait la venue de ce petit être qui allait devenir mon pilier dans la vie. Ces moments où ma vie commençait à être chamboulée mais cela ne me paraissait pas si important. Ce n'était qu'un changement de plus, sans grande importance.

Mais je parle aussi de ce moment où je fus éjecté des appartements royaux, car ma mère donnait la vie. Je parle de ses cris puis soudain du silence. Je parle de l'attente dans la pièce à côté, alors que je jouais sagement. Je parle de cet instant ou M'sieur Dwalin est venu me chercher, pour me présenter à mon nouveau petit frère.

Je parle de cette crevette toute rose, toute petite, minuscule. Mon petit frère. Je parle de cet instant où on me l'a mis dans les bras et où ma plus grande peur était de le lâcher, de le faire tomber. Je le tenais tout contre moi, ne sachant que faire de cette chose qui criait sans relâche.

Je parle de ces cris qui soudainement se sont tus. Ma panique d'avoir fait quelque chose de mal, puis ces grands yeux bruns s'ouvrant sur la vie et se posant sur moi, fixant mon regard bleuté. Je parle de ce mini-sourire sur son visage de bébé, et du mien, bien plus grand, heureux.

Je parle de ce moment où j'ai accepté ce petit être dans ma vie. Je m'en suis senti responsable, presque immédiatement, dès l'instant où nos regards se sont rencontrés. Je parle de mon amour infini, sans limite pour ce petit frère que j'aimerais à tout jamais, que je protégerais de tout. De la vie, de la mort, des dangers. Je parle de cet instant de grâce où mon but fut de rendre le plus heureux possible cet être que je tenais dans mes petits bras, ne voulant plus le lâcher, sous les regards attendris de ma famille qui avait eut peur que je ne l'aime pas, que je ne veuille pas de lui.

Je parle de mon oncle, ravi de voir que ce petit nain était aussi brun que lui, qu'il lui ressemblait tant. Je parle de la joie de ma mère, pour qui ce petit bout de pierre était un immense bonheur après le malheur de la disparition de mon père. Ses larmes de joie qui provoquent les miennes. Je parle de ce petit bout de roche qui ne comprend pas la raison de nos larmes et son rire qui résonne entre le lourds murs de pierre. Je parle de mes baisers sur son visage, lui promettant une vie de joie et de bonheur, où la peine et la douleur n'auront pas leur place. Jamais.

Je parle de la joie de tous les nains proches ou non de notre famille. Le deuxième Prince était né, et il était en bonne santé. Un grand avenir s'annonçait devant lui, comme pour tous les héritiers de Dùrin. Je parle de ces mêmes nains qui me dirent tous que ma mission était de prendre soin de ce bébé. Je parle de mon sourire heureux, responsable. De cette promesse faite à moi-même, et faites à tous ceux voulant l'entendre. Je prendrais soin de ce petit nain et personne ne lui ferait jamais de mal, j'en faisais le serment.

Mais je parle aussi de mon appréhension. Et si je n'étais pas à la hauteur ? Et si je ne le rendais pas heureux, et si je ne le protégeais pas assez bien des dangers de la vie. Je parle de Thorin, qui me rassura plus que quiconque à ce niveau. Il me parla pour la première fois de Frerìn, son frère. Il me parla de leur enfance, à Erebor.

Je parle de tout cela, les yeux fixé sur ce petit frère devenu grand, sur cet être qui est ma vie. Je parle de cette arsouille pour qui faire des bêtises est vite devenu un quotidien. Je parle de moi le suivant, l'aidant, l'aimant. Je parle de cette petite crevette rose hurlante, qui a peut-être grandit trop vite mais que je n'en aime pas moins. Je parle de mon frère, mon aimé. Je parle de sa naissance, son enfance, sa vie, la mienne. Liées à jamais. Je parle de mon frère. Kili.


	3. Tressage intempestif

_Bonjour à tous et toutes !_

 _Voici donc le second OS de cette fiction. Je reste sur Fili et Kili mais cette fois sur une de leur blague, alors qu'ils étaient enfants. Place aux petites terreurs des Montagnes Bleues !_

 _N'hésitez pas à laisser un commentaire, je ne mords pas !_

 _Bonne lecture !_

Fili avait dix ans, son frère 5 ans de moins. Et c'étaient les pires terreurs que les Montagnes bleues aient connues. Voire même l'ensemble de la Terre du Milieu. Ensemble, rien ne leur résistait. Séparés – ce qui n'arrivait que très très rarement – peu de choses les arrêtaient. Bref, de parfaites petites terreurs, hautes comme trois pommes, capable de foutre le bordel en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire.

En ce jour, les petites terreurs avaient décidé d'une farce qui leur paraissait excellente. Cela faisait des jours qu'ils avaient tout préparé, étudiant la situation avec beaucoup de sérieux, paraissant presque sages. Presque. Personne dans leur entourage ne s'était laissé prendre à cette apparence. Lorsque Fili et Kili sont sages, ça cache toujours quelque chose. Mais chacun avait laissé faire. Les farces des deux gamins n'étaient jamais méchantes. Frustrantes, épuisantes certes mais pas méchantes.

Ce matin, le soleil n'était pas encore levé et peu de nains étaient déjà debout. Mais les deux frères s'étaient levé bien plus tôt que d'habitude, se faufilant hors de leur chambre. Ils riaient sous cape, tentant de faire le moins de bruit possible, bien que ce ne soit pas facile pour eux.

 **\- Fee !** Murmura le petit Kili d'une voix empressée.

Son frère ne répondit que par un petit rire, lui faisant signe de se taire. Et ainsi, relativement discrètement, ils arrivèrent à leur but. Les appartements de Thorin. D'après leurs calculs ce dernier ne devait pas encore être levé. Si c'était le cas, ils trouveraient bien une excuse. Ils trouvaient toujours une excuse et étaient rarement punis. C'est qu'ils étaient mignons comme tout, ces petits monstres !

Arrivés devant la porte de leur oncle, le petit blond sortit de sa poche une clef dérobée plus tôt dans la semaine et la fit tourner dans la serrure, le plus discrètement possible. La porte eut un "CLIC" parfaitement bienvenu et les deux gamins se faufilèrent en riant dans les appartements du futur Roi sous la Montagne, riant silencieusement, déjà ravis de leur petite blague.

 **\- On fait ça vite, Kee, faut pas qu'il se réveille !**

 **\- Ouais... mais je sais pas très bien faire les tresses, tu m'aideras un peu ?**

 **\- T'en fais pas pour ça, ce sera de toute façon beau ! Et comme ça tu apprendras !**

Cette réponse sembla satisfaire le plus jeune qui adressa un sourire plein de dents manquantes au blond. Puis, toujours silencieux, ils se dirigèrent vers la chambre de Thorin. Étrangement ce dernier ne s'éveilla pas. Il bougea un peu, grogna comme un ours mais n'ouvrit pas les yeux.

Au grognement, les deux enfants étaient devenus immobiles mais à présent, ils continuaient leur progression sur la pointe des pieds. Finalement, ils arrivèrent à leur but. Le lit de Thorin. Ils y grimpèrent le plus discrètement possible et commencèrent leur tâche.

De longues minutes plus tard, leur oeuvre semblait finie. Fili avait aidé son petit frère lorsque c'était nécessaire mais dans l'ensemble le petit brun s'était bien débrouillé. Et c'était lui qui avait choisi les liens colorés qui avaient servis à nouer les tresses de Thorin.

Une fois leur méfait accompli, il sortirent en riant de la pièce, veillant à tout remettre exactement comme c'était avant, pour que personne ne sache qu'ils étaient passés par là. Il prirent même la peine de refermer la porte à clef avant de rejoindre leur propre chambre pour se rendormir après cette aventure.

Kili se glissa tout naturellement dans le lit de son frère, se collant à lui et s'endormant aussitôt, le pouce dans la bouche. Ce n'était pas tout ça, mais une aventure aux aurores ça fatiguait tout de même !

Lorsque leur mère vint les réveiller, Fili s'étonna silencieusement que les cris de Thorin n'aient pas encore retentit dans la Montagne. Ne s'était-il pas regardé dans une glace avant de sortir de ses appartements ? Probablement pas. Et ça allait être d'autant plus drôle. Ce fut donc avec un sourire satisfait que le blond réveilla son frère.

 **\- Kee, réveille-toi. On doit prendre le petit déjeuner...**

 **\- humpf... Encore un peu...**

 **\- Non lève toi... On va voir Thorin, tu sais ?**

À cette seule évocation, le petit bout de roche se redressa d'un bond en riant, les yeux encore bouffis de fatigue. Il semblait pourtant impatient de voir le résultat de leur blague. Il se leva donc, s'habillant tout seul et suivant son frère à travers le dédale que formait Ered Luin.

Une fois dans l'immense salle à manger, les deux frères durent retenir un éclat de rire. Thorin, fils de Thrain, fils de Thror, avait les cheveux tressés avec des dizaines de perles brillantes et colorées. Et les liens qui retenaient ses cheveux étaient également très colorés, rendant sa chevelure brillante et semblable à un arc-en-ciel, comme jamais personne ne l'avais jamais vue. Et il ne s'en était pas encore rendu compte. Par contre, tous les nains autour de lui s'empêchaient manifestement de rire aux éclats. Personne ne lui avait dit quoique ce soit, probablement peu enclins à provoquer sa colère.

Personne... Sauf Dwalin, qui devait être le seul nain – sans compter Dìs – qui n'avait pas peur de Thorin. Et Balin évidemment. Mais à part ceux-là, tous les nains semblaient terrifiés par le futur roi. Parlant de Dwalin, le voilà qui arrivait justement dans la pièce. Il eut un moment d'arrêt en voyant la tête de Thorin et un sourire éclaira son visage.

 **\- Thorin... Tu lances une nouvelle mode ? Je suis certain que les naines apprécieront. Peut-être pas le conseil des anciens, mais on s'en fiche...**

 **\- De quoi parles-tu ?**

Avec un rire, le chauve lui indiqua ses cheveux et Dìs, présente elle aussi, tendit une glace à son frère qui resta silencieux un long moment avant de relever les yeux, semblant très en colère.

 **\- FILI ! KILI !**

Les deux arsouilles sentirent que c'était le bon moment pour filer et ils glissèrent sous la table, se faufilant entre les jambes des nains présents, telles les anguilles qu'ils étaient. Malheureusement, ils furent arrêtés à la porte par Bombur qui arrivait. Ce dernier les attrapa par le col, les menant à leur oncle, un grand sourire sur le visage.

Kili leva les yeux vers le visage colérique de Thorin et dit d'une petite voix.

 **\- Moi je te trouve beau comme ça ! Le plus beau des nains ! En plus comme ça j'ai pu m'entraîner pour les tresses !**

Qui peut donc résister à cette bouille d'arsouille, à ces grands yeux brillant d'innocence ? Pas Thorin, qui ébouriffa la tête des ses neveux avant d'aller défaire cette horreur, gardant tout de même deux tresses brillantes pour le reste de la journée, au grand dam du conseil des anciens, mais au grand bonheur des deux garnements qui lui servaient de neveux.

Ce n'était pas la première farce des deux frères et ce n'était certainement pas la dernière, Thorin en était persuadé. Mais ce n'était pas un mal. Ces deux gamins mettaient de la joie dans les murs froids et tristes d'Ered Luin, et il espérait qu'il puissent un jour faire de même dans les couloirs d'Erebor, leur contrée perdue.


End file.
